


An Angel's Curiosity

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: An Angel's Wing and a Demon's Tail [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Guardian Angels, Heaven, M/M, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: And that night was Koushi’s first sin of many.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: An Angel's Wing and a Demon's Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078298
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	An Angel's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before An Angel's Wings

Koushi is different from other angels.

He realized this when he was young, only just shy of one hundred Earthly orbits old. His wings were only little tufts of fluffy feathers peeking out of his shoulder blades, his cheeks were still chubby and cherubic, and his eyes were still bright with the lack of all the future him would see and do.

Daichi, an angel who was born into existence around the same time as him, noticed that Koushi was different even before Koushi did.

* * *

_ “I can’t wait to be a Guardian Angel!” The brown-haired angel had exclaimed when they were very, very young. The brown tufts on his back fluttered excitedly. Daichi was one of the most hard-working of the putti. He was incurious and yearned for the feeling of being righteous. He was dedicated to God, and he was a good angel. _

_ Koushi was dedicated to God as well, at that time. _

_ But he was also very curious. _

_ Curious was a word used to describe Satan, the most famous of the fallen angels, but Koushi was curious and dedicated to God and loved everything good. _

_ It’s just, even when he was just a putto, he had a different understanding of Good. _

_ Koushi nodded happily to his friend. He wanted to be a guardian angel, too. He wanted to protect someone good from evil, he wanted to explore Earth trailing said person and fight off evil-lusting demons.  _

_ That night, God had allowed the young angels to follow an elder angel, a  _ real  _ guardian angel, and learn. _

_ Daichi had been so excited, watching a true, halo-baring angel do the Lord’s work. _

_ Koushi had been mortified. _

_ He didn’t see why this person, who had spent his entire day belittling his wife and telling his daughter to fit inside of a mold that made her miserable, deserved a guardian angel over that other woman who sold him his brand new car. That woman was truly kind, and open-minded, and struggling against a demon who preyed on her innermost thoughts and insecurities.  _

_ She was working two jobs and was raising a child on her own. _

_ She could really use an angel to protect her, Koushi thought. _

_ Koushi told Daichi about this. Daichi gave him a weird look, and said, “God assigned him to be a man.” He said that as if it explained why God would not send her her own angel. _

_ Daichi told Koushi that he was weird, but quickly forgot about it. After all, God had created Koushi to be an angel, so even if he thought a little weirdly, he still had a place in Heaven. _

* * *

Koushi is different from other angels. He knows this. He sneaks away from heaven to see the beautiful nights on Earth. He doesn’t want to be a guardian angel. 

He can sometimes see, in passing thought, why an angel would fly away and knock on Hell’s door.

Koushi is  _ curious.  _

He’s found a spot, a few Earthly orbits ago, on a cliff hovering hundreds of feet above and vast, sapphire-blue ocean. The sun sets over it, and it’s like the water is swallowing the burning, furious burning that is the Sun.

Koushi thinks it’s so beautiful.

Koushi wonders how he could ever doubt God, when the things he creates are so lovely.

One day, when he’s sitting on a crumbled rock and watching the sun sink into the water with unadultured wonder in his pale eyes, he sees a Demon.

The demon is watching him, he’s above Koushi, on another cliff a few feet up.

* * *

_ “What will you do if you see a demon while you're on Earth?” Koushi asks, floating lazily on his back somewhere above the clouds on Earth. His wings are flapping, making his sheer robes ruffle and his silvery hair tousle. He really was the perfect embodiment of an angel; he was God’s pride and joy. He was the purest an angel could be, others said. Going to be one of God’s archangels one day. He was going to have a halo of the purest light. _

_ Daichi was going down to Earth to heal a little boy, who a demon had hurt, because it was not yet his time to die. _

_ “Expel them from the Earth, of course.” _

_ “What if they aren’t doing harm?” Koushi wonders if some demons explore the Earth to find more of its hidden beauty, like Koushi does. _

_ Daichi gave Koushi a quizzicle, confused, slightly  _ disturbed  _ look. “They’re demons, Koushi. Filthy, evil demons. They don’t do anything  _ but  _ harm.” _

_ Koushi only hummed. The whirling wind made the thin, translucent and slitted material of his flowing dress fall off his pale legs. Many angels have told him that he was carved from the moon itself. _

_ Koushi had been to the moon. It was very cold, like heaven. It was beautiful, too. Fields and expansive fields of dusty gray, flawed with craters and tracks from humans and machines humans sent. The cool silver of the moon was so  _ beautiful  _ and complimenting to the trillions and trillions of colors and stars and fires and pitch darkness above and around it.  _

_ Koushi kind of thought that if Demons who were born as demons visited the moon, maybe they wouldn’t be demons anymore.  _

_ But then he remembered that only angels have the privilege of switching sides. Once an angel falls, they can never turn back. If a child has the misfortune of being born to a demon, they are damned forever. _

_ “That’s assuming all demons are evil,” Koushi muses out loud. Maybe some demons aren’t evil. He knows for certain, now, that not all Angels are good. Some fall. God’s creations are not perfect. Koushi sometimes wonders if God truly is perfect, if his prided creations can be so horribly flawed. _

_ Koushi is horribly flawed. _

_ The disturbed glint in Daichi’s eyes reflects the beautiful sun.  _

_ God’s creations are so beautiful, Koushi thinks for what must be the billionth time. Too beautiful, and so deceiving. _

* * *

Glowing, muddy red eyes look down at him, curiously. Koushi tilts his head up, to the side, and looks back. He’s seen demons before, of course, thousands of them. He’s been in existence for as many years, he’s still quite young.

Young and curious.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Koushi calls out, folding his wings and looking back out at the rippling water. The sun is glaring off of the ocean, painting it vibrant colors of orange and pink and yellow.

He hears a scoff. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing down here?” What irony. They were hundreds and hundreds of feet above even ground level. 

“Pretty things are attracted to pretty things,” Koushi responds. He heard the sneer in the demon's voice, the distrust and the  _ fear.  _ But Koushi doesn’t want to hurt the demon, or condemn him back to Hell. He thinks that this sunset, this beautiful start of the night, is something every creature and being should see. Koushi looks back at the demon, and even though the light is quickly fleeing, he can see sharply defined features and dark eyes and long, twisting black horns. 

Koushi’s lips part. He’s always loved and found wonder in beautiful things. “Is that why you’re here?” He can’t help but ask.

The demon glares. Koushi looks away again. 

Minutes pass, and only the tip of the sun is visible. It’s sinking so quickly, it’s almost sad. 

He can still feel those glaring eyes on him.

Koushi’s translucent robes billow in the wind. 

He hears pebbles skitter against stone, and he feels heat radiating from the demon as he settles next to Koushi.

“Does your God know that you’re here?” The demon asks, tone judgemental and mean. His nails are long and black and chipped and cracked. His voice is so smooth, though. Melodic. The demon’s voice itself is a song. 

Koushi is different from other angels. 

Maybe he’s truly a demon, he thinks, but probably not. Demons like to feed on violence and anxiety and darkness. Koushi just likes pretty things, and this demon is very pretty, with his long horns and tawny brownish-red eyes and thorny tail thrashing in the air.

“Maybe,” Koushi says honestly. The sun is gone now, held hostage by the ocean. A few streaks of light color are still visible in the sky, stars shining through them. He wonders why this demon is not attacking him. 

Heat explodes on his left cheek.

A rough and calloused hand, so different from the softness and gentleness and coldness from Koushi’s own, is cupping his face. 

Koushi is forced to look at a scrunched nose and sneering lips and mean eyes. 

“You’re an idiot,” The demon practically spits. Koushi’s large eyes widen as the demon’s thumb starts stroking his cheek. 

Heat is traveling through Koushi, over his perfect soft skin and in his silver veins. He’s used to frigid cold, and Koushi feels alive.

He hums. The demon’s eyes narrow, clearly suspicious, but keeps stroking Koushi’s face.

He’s practically  _ petting  _ him, now, like a human does with a cute animal.

“What are you doing?”

The demon ignores him, pointedly, and brings his other hand to Koushi’s hair.

Koushi  _ giggles.  _ The only light visible is the gentle glow emanating from Koushi’s wings.

Strong fingers are sifting through his shimmery hair, pulling slightly on strands and still  _ petting  _ him. 

Koushi is sinning.

This is a  _ sin.  _ He is letting pure  _ sin  _ touch him. 

“What are you doing?” He asks again. The demon looks away.

“...Soft.”

“Hm?”

“Your skin. Your hair. It’s  _ soft.  _ You’re stupid and soft, like a youngling.” Sharp nails scratch against Koushi’s cheek at the hissed words, not breaking his delicate skin, but his breath still catches in his throat. “Why? Why do you get soft things and leave us rot?” The demon’s hand tightens around a handful of silver hair. “You’re so stupid, letting a demon touch you. Visiting the Earth and staying during the night.”

White teeth glint in the darkness. The night was Hell’s territory, after all.

Koushi should feel scared, but he’s curious. Red eyes glare at him, and the feather’s of Koushi’s wings quiver in the wind.

“You’re like an oblivious youngling. You’re an idiot,” The demon says again.

“What’s your name?” Koushi asks, wincing a bit as long fingers tug at his hair. He’s never felt pain before, but he assumes this is it.

The demon eyes him suspiciously. He looks annoyed, and it will take many years for Koushi to realize that annoyance is a way that he masks fear. Demons are filled with fear.

“...I am called Tooru,” Tooru mutters, releasing Koushi. The chestnut-haired demon stares at him for a few more long moments, and he stares back.

The demon leaves, disappearing quietly and subtly. Koushi doesn’t know where he goes or if he’ll ever come back- Koushi has so many  _ questions  _ for him- but he hopes he does.

And that night was Koushi’s first sin of many.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly demon Oikawa petting angel Sugawara makes me smile


End file.
